


Sleepover

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Frens, Best Friends, Boyfrens, Boyfriends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: check your ical i invited you to a sleepover"Loser has to kiss the winner"
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 20





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A night of video games and red bull turns into a bit more than a normal sleepover...

A round of Super Smash Bros was in full swing and both Tyler and Josh were sitting on the edge of the couch, their eyes glued to the TV screen. The match was almost over, with one life left for each of them, the stakes were high. They were both hyped up on Red Bull, the adrenaline rush from the game meant they were in it to win it. Josh leans over, and shoves Tyler, who almost drops his controller.

“Two can play at that game!” Tyler laughs, returning the shove.

“Just... lose already!” Josh says with another shove back.

“You’re just salty cause _you’re_ about to lose!” Tyler leans forward, his elbows digging into his knees.

“AH-HA!” Josh throws his controller down on the coffee table, thinking he’d just knocked Tyler’s character off of the platform. Little did he know, Tyler had jumped back up and sucker punched Josh’s character into oblivion.

“Winner!” Tyler shouts, claiming another victory. He nearly trips over the coffee table as he stands up to do a happy dance.

“wHAT?” Josh asks, dumbfounded.

“You thought I was dead, but I wasn’t!” Tyler taunts in a sing-songy voice, dancing his way around the back of the couch. “I’m in the lead!” He sings as he boops Josh on the head.

“Get-! Get over here!” Josh tries to swat Tyler away as he comes back for a second boop.

“You can’t catch me!” Tyler sings, then immediately shrieks as Josh grabs hold of his waist, pulling him back down onto the couch.

“Caught you.” Josh straddles Tyler, pinning him down.

“Yeah, but I still won.” Tyler teases, realizing he shouldn’t have, considering his current position.

“Alright winner, what do you want, a cookie? A gold star? Another can of Red Bull? Which probably isn’t a good idea.” Josh notes, sliding Tyler’s can down the coffee table so that it was out of his reach. When Tyler doesn’t respond, Josh turns back to face him, confused by his silence.

“What?”

“Come here.” Tyler whispers.

“What? Why?” Josh asks, realizing that he’s still sitting on top of Tyler.

“Just come here.” He props himself up on one elbow, holding his other hand next to his mouth, cupping it as if he was going to whisper a secret into Josh’s ear. Josh slowly, but reluctantly leans forward, curious as to what Tyler had to tell him. Josh’s face is now inches away from Tyler’s, and as he starts to lean away, Tyler’s fingertips hook onto his jaw, pulling him closer.

“Loser has to kiss the winner.” Tyler says breathily as his eyes flicker down to Josh’s lips. By the time Josh realized what was happening, Tyler was pressing his lips into his own, and breaking away. He squeals, pushing Josh off of himself and running around the house. Josh shakes his head quickly, looking up as he hears Tyler shout from the banister.

“You taste like Red Bull!”

“Tyler!” Josh yells, running upstairs after him. Moments later, Josh has his arms wrapped around Tyler’s waist, lifting him up as he carries him down the stairs, with Tyler kicking and screaming the whole way. They reach the living room and Josh plops Tyler down on the couch, this time, leaning over him on all fours.

“You weren’t supposed to actually catch me.” Tyler giggles as they both sit there catching their breaths.

“What was that for?” Josh asks, still panting.

“You lost!”

“I don’t think that’s the reason-”

“Fine! Okay geez.” Tyler exclaims. “That’s not how I expected our first kiss to go but here we are.” He mumbles, knowing Josh could still hear him.

“I didn’t expect it to happen at all!” Josh responds, still in shock.

“I mean you kinda did, you were right there... sitting on me... being, well, you.”

“Being me?”

“Yeah! You’re not s’posed to be all hot and stuff offstage.” If Josh’s face could turn any redder, it would. “Cause y’know when we’re in the middle of a show I can’t just waddle on over and eat your face off right then and there! But by the time the shows over, that thought is out the window and in another state.” At this point, Josh makes his way off of Tyler and onto his side of the couch. Tyler curls up, his arms wrapped around his legs with his chin resting on top of his knees.

“I’m sorry Josh. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Tyler says, his voice wavering slightly.

“You didn’t...” Josh sighs, “you didn’t upset me, you just surprised me is all.” Tyler stays silent, and Josh holds out his arm.

“Come here.” He says softly and Tyler scoots his way over to Josh, laying his head on Josh’s chest. Josh lets his arm gently rest on Tyler’s shoulders. After a few moments of silence Tyler mumbles.

“Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Yeah? And you _also_ taste like Red Bull.” Josh smiles to himself as he feels a silent laugh from Tyler, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I love you.” Tyler says quietly. Josh takes a second to register what Tyler had said before giving Tyler’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I love you too.” Josh says, closing his eyes as he leans his head back.

“I guess I still have to come up with something you don’t know, huh?” Tyler asks and Josh laughs to himself.

“Nah, although, it just would’ve been nice to know beforehand...” Josh trails off as he leans forward, returning his head to its proper upright position. “How long have you been wanting to do that?”

“What, beat you at Smash?” Tyler sits up, turning to face Josh, who had opened his eyes.

“No, kiss me?”

“Okay!” Tyler doesn’t hesitate, quickly giving Josh a peck on the lips.

“That’s not what I-” Josh shakes his head.

“I don’t know how long, but it felt like forever.” Tyler says dramatically, biting his lip.

“Alright then, Christina Perri.”

“That’s _A Thousand Years_!” Tyler corrects him with a playful nudge on his shoulder.

“You get my point!” Josh rolls his eyes with a grin.

“No, what’s your point?”

“My point is, I’ve probably been waiting forever, too.” Tyler’s eyes widen as Josh blushes, the weight of the world falling off of his shoulders. “Can we try the whole first kiss thing again?” He asks, feeling his whole body warm up. Tyler nods enthusiastically as he pulls himself into Josh’s lap. Josh places his hands out on Tyler’s chest, keeping him distant until they were ready.

“Hey, y’know, your heart’s beating really fast.” Josh says, looking into Tyler’s eyes.

“Yeah, it does that sometimes.” Tyler whispers, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck as he leans into the kiss, their kiss, their first kiss, the first of many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> "YOU TASTE LIKE RED BULL!" is one of my favorite lines from Tyler, it makes me laugh every time cause I can just see him leaning over the banister, waiting for Josh to look up so that he can shout that at him.


End file.
